Meredith McCoy
|birthplace = Fort Worth, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Stephen Michael Mauldin (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Singer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1997-present |status = Occasionally Active }} Meredith McCoy Mauldin (born August 11, 1980 as Meredith Rae Thompson) is an American actress, singer, and voice actress who has worked for FUNimation Entertainment. She is best known as the voice of Android 18 and Launch in the Dragon Ball series, Fujiko Mine in Lupin the 3rd, Kagura Sohma in Fruits Basket, and Maria Ross in Fullmetal Alchemist. Biography Meredith has done national commercials for Radio Shack, AT&T, 7-Eleven, and Chevrolet. Her father Jaan McCoy is a longtime radio personality in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. McCoy has been singing professionally since the age of seventeen. She has sung with the Cary Richards orchestra, traveled all over the U.S. with Vince Vance & the Valiants, and has performed with Ricky Derek's Night 'Oh' Cabaret. She performed with Corner Pocket, a local six-piece jazz/swing band based in Dallas, Texas, as a lead female vocalist and released their album On Cue. McCoy was also featured in the Kenny Chesney Video "There Goes My Life", which won CMT's Flame Worthy Male Video of the Year for 2004. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Launch, Tanmen (ep. 82), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Android 18, Launch, Rom (ep. 16), Ena (ep. 16), Ikose (eps. 211-212), Blind Child (ep. 249), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Atsuko Urameshi, Sasuga, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Android 18, Marron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Jackie O (eps. 2-3) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Kagura Sohma, Mai Gotou, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Maria Ross, Kyle (ep. 9) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Yoko (eps. 5-6) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Maria Ross *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Android 18 (FUNimation Dub) OVAs & Specials *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Android 18 (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Fujiko Mine Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Launch (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Android 18, Marron *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Fujiko Mine *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Fujiko Mine *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Android 18, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Android 18 Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Android 18 Music *Fruits Basket (Vocals; For Fruits Basket - Opening Theme) *One Piece (Vocals; Believe - Opening 2) *Yu Yu Hakusho (Vocals; Daydream Generation - Closing 5) Trivia *McCoy largely moved on from her voice acting career in 2010 to focus on her singing career. Though she agreed to reprise the role of Maria Ross in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and would later return to voice Android 18 in the new Dragon Ball films and Super. **Colleen Clinkenbeard replaced her as Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. She also replaces her as Launch in her brief appearance in the latter. **Michelle Ruff (who previously voiced Fujiko for Geneon's dubs) replaced her as Fujiko Mine in FUNimation's dub of Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine. External Links *Meredith McCoy at the Internet Movie Database *Meredith McCoy at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation